It Gets Better: Jock, Glee Dork, Closet Bisexual
by Anime Girl23
Summary: His video was just one of many, but it's his turn to tell his story. About Who he was. Who he became. Who he fell in love with. How his life turned out. All with a simple message. That it gets better. Puck/Kurt slash


Hey, everyone! I meant to get this up, like, a week ago. Obviously, I didn't.

As always, reviews are love, even if it's something short. They make me smile and encourage me to write more.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

It Gets Better - Jock, Glee Dork, Closet Bisexual  
>One-shot<p>

"I was the jock in high school. Big man on campus. All the girls wanted me and the guys either envied me or hated me because I'd probably slept with their girlfriend at some point. I was an ass and I was a bully and that didn't change until my sophomore year.

"I had sex with my best friend's girlfriend and she got pregnant. The truth eventually came out and… We gave the baby up for adoption in the end. Things were hard and I ended up in juvie my junior year. I was struggling with not having my daughter or my best friend and I was struggling with feelings I didn't want. I was the ladies' man. I wasn't supposed to be having feelings for guys too, but I was.

"It scared me. Not just because I didn't want to think about being something other than straight, but because of where I lived. I grew up in Ohio. Small town. All of that. The kids I went to school with—at least back then—were intolerant assholes. Before my senior year, we had one gay kid that was out. _One_. And he got bullied. By me freshman year and by other people later. It was hell. He'd become…not my friend exactly. It was complicated. We were in Glee Club together, so we were okay and I'd apologized to him for everything before, but we weren't really friends, you know? I guess we were some weird thing in between acquaintances and friends.

"He was strong. Stronger than me. He withstood the crap from everyone else in school and even when I'd finally faced up and admitted to myself that I was bisexual, I didn't come out because I couldn't deal with the flack that would come my way. I was scared. My mom…I knew she wouldn't be okay with it and I didn't want to even think about telling her. So I hid. I didn't tell any of my friends and just did everything I could to cover it until I graduated high school and got out. Went off to college in Massachusetts and joined the GSA on campus. I got my first boyfriend the spring of my freshman year. We were together two years and no matter how it ended, I was grateful. Being with him was the first time I got to be myself. With every girl I dated, she never had any idea that I was bi and I covered up so much of myself hiding that they didn't actually know me.

"I came out to my friends after the break up. Some said they had known ages ago, but no one really reacted other than to sit with me and help me get over everything. Life went on. I dated more. I graduated—and I'm still not sure how I managed that because I doodled through half my classes—and I moved to New York.

"I'd always wanted to go back. I'd gone on a Glee competition my junior year and kind of fell in love with the city and I'd promised myself that one day I'd get to live there. And that kid I'd been talking about? The one out kid at school? We met back up, became friends, and then we became more.

"We've been together five years now.

"Back in high school, when I was denying everything, I never thought I'd be here. That I'd get to be myself and out to everyone. I'm in the music business, producing some pretty big names and everyone knows. They ask how my husband's doing and to see new pictures of the baby girl we adopted six months ago. And they ask how my first daughter, the one I gave up for adoption, is doing and if she's enjoying fifth grade. I'm in her life now, have been since my senior year, and I couldn't be happier to be one of her parents. She adores her little sister. She named her.

"No matter what your sexuality or your situation is, know that it gets better. If you're already out or if you're in the closet like I was, know that it gets better. You'll get out of high school and you'll find your place. You'll fall in love and you'll find people that don't care about your orientation. They'll love you for you. If you give up now, you'll never get to reach that point and that person you'll fall in love with one day won't ever get to meet you. So hold on, because there's so much more out there than high school and family drama. There's a community of people out here that understand and we love you.

"It gets better."

The screen went black and a replay button popped up as Kurt wiped a tear from his eye and hugged Noah's arm. Noah ducked his head, eyes focused on the sleeping infant in his arms as his husband kissed his cheek.

"That was beautiful, Noah."

"It wasn't crap?"

"It was perfect."

Noah smiled at him. He'd told Kurt before that he'd wanted to make a video, but every time he tried, he'd always felt like it sucked. He'd either talk too much or say something stupid and he'd sent so many videos to the recycle bin that he'd wondered if it was even worth trying.

He'd found the book on the project years ago, up on a top shelf as he was combing through Borders' final closeout sales. He'd read the book a thousand times now and every time he did, it always made him want to try again. Today, he wasn't even sure what the grand total of videos was and his video was just one of many, but posting it…

He felt good. Getting it up on YouTube and watching as the view count went up…there were no words for it.

"I love you," he murmured as he pulled Kurt into a kiss.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered against his lips.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
